zhakarfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanian language
Xanian (Vâka Xâkömarī) is the predominate language of the Xanian species, and the official language of the Xanian Empire. Xanian is spoken by well over two billion people, and has a history going back some twelve thousand years, with the first known speakers having originated within the n/a Plains. The language was created by Xanus for his children, the father of the Xanians, allowing them to communicate in an organized manner verbally. The language grew to incorporate terms that were largely influenced by warfare, which came to dominate the planet for thousands of years until the formation of the Xanian Empire. The Xanian language is unique in that in the twelve thousand years of its existence, the language lacks descendants and ancestor languages, and has only two known dialects – Imperial and Feral – and has only been expanded to provide words and terms for new ideas and objects. Much of this is believed to be due to the perceived shared consciousness of the species, but few have ever cared to research this anomaly further. Xanian exhibits a relatively simplistic grammar and word order, with several roots used throughout the language, providing a level of order and understanding as opposed to the array of human languages once spoken across Earth, many with archaic word orders and words sharing similar meanings and but different pronunciations or vise versa. Classification History Grammar Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllables Stress Xanian is a highly stressed language, with emphasize on the first or second syllables of a short word, or first and middle syllables of a longer word, typically regarded as the norm. The stress on words with Xanian is often considered similar to the stressing of words in the English and Latin, though Xanian words will have diacritic marks to indicate when stress on a particular syllable is required, much as with the accents in Latin and Romance languages. With regards to rhythm, Xanian is a stress-timed language, with stressed and unstressed syllables carrying equal weight in a word though the stressed portion may be shorter than the unstressed portion in letter length, but longer when voiced. Combinatorics #/z/ never comes before another stop consonant #/j/ can never be placed next to another consonant #/r/, /n/, /s/ and /k/ are the only consonants allowed next to one another #/s/ may only come after /r/ and before /h/ at all times if placed next to one another #In words with two or more /a/ vowels, stress is always placed on the second /a/ #Stress is placed on the first /a/ if another vowel precedes it, or if /ʒ/ or /v/ directly precedes /a/ #/n/, /k/, and /r/ are the only consonants permitted to end a word Violation of these rules are only rarely permitted, but avoided if at all possible. Morphosyntax Case There are five cases in the Xanian language: #Nominative #Accusative #Genitive #Ablative #Dative Nouns Numbers *a, an, and, the, if, of, by *de-, dī-, d<īr-, jan-, te-, to-, ko- Tense Vocabulary Writing system The Xanian alphabet consists of 22 alphabets divided into seven vowels and fifteen consonants, with stressed letters appearing with diacritics. Category:Xanian language Category:Languages of Xania Category:Copyright